


miles away

by humancorn



Series: Gift Exchange Fics 2020 [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Kuroba Kaito, Cuddling & Snuggling, Detective Hakuba Saguru, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magician Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: Kaito groaned and pulled the covers up over his head. It wasn’t like this was his first time going out of town by himself. He used to travel all the time - visiting his mom in LA, touring all over Europe, even doing a show or two in the U.S. But this time, for some ungodly reason, it was different.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Gift Exchange Fics 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071854
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	miles away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faenova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faenova/gifts).



> Written for the DCMK Secret Santa 2020 for @faenova!

Kaito woke to an empty hotel bed, sheets cold and crisp beside him, and sighed. He rolled over onto his side and pulled the blankets tight over him, trying to will himself back to sleep. The clock read 3:14am, green light piercing through the pitch-dark of the room and making his eyes ache for a brief moment before he snapped them shut. And he tried, he really did try to go back to sleep. But the bed was so cold without Saguru cuddled up next to him and entirely too large without him flopped over half of it. Hell, he even missed how he would always hog all of the blankets. 

Kaito groaned and pulled the covers up over his head. It wasn’t like this was his first time going out of town by himself. He used to travel all the time - visiting his mom in LA, touring all over Europe, even doing an odd show or two over in the U.S. But this time, for some ungodly reason, it was different. 

He missed waking up to his partner, missed seeing him heading back in from his morning run, missed sitting at their tiny kitchen table and sipping coffee before they had to head off to work. It was only the third day of his trip, and Kaito was miserable. The next three weeks of traveling was looking more daunting by the minute, and he could feel his chest tighten at the thought of not seeing him for another  _ three weeks.  _

Kaito checked the clock again -  _ 3:17am.  _ 3:17am in London was equivalent to a little past noon in Beika. Saguru would probably be holed away in his office if he hadn’t been roped into a case yet. 

Kaito sighed and took his phone off the nightstand, swiping away a variety of unimportant notifications before unlocking it. His background photo was a picture of them on the day they bought their condo, and Kaito smiled just a tiny bit before clicking on his contacts app and promptly dialing Saguru’s office number. 

It rang once, then twice, and the answering machine picked up, giving an automated message about Saguru being out of the office. Maybe he’d finally gotten tired of Kaito calling him at all hours of night and day. Kaito sighed and locked his phone screen, rolling over to bury his face in the hotel pillows that were way too soft to be comfortable. 

After what felt like an eternity, Kaito lifted his head to check the clock again. 3:20am. It had only been three minutes. He unlocked his phone again and checked his messages - the last one from Saguru had been received roughly 7 hours ago. Saguru had texted him to wish him a good night before Kaito went to bed, even though it was roughly 5am in Beika at the time. It  _ did  _ warm his heart just a little to know that Saguru had woken up early just to text him good night, particularly because Saguru would generally scoff at the idea of getting up any time before 11am. 

With that thought at the forefront of his mind, Kaito buried his face back into the pillows and eventually fell back into a quiet, restless sleep. 

-

Kaito woke the next morning to a very low phone battery because he’d forgotten to plug it back in when he went back to sleep the night before and a good morning text from Saguru. A good morning text that he’d received at the exact minute his alarm went off, which made Kaito smile despite himself. The image of Saguru also missing him and counting down the minutes until he knew he’d be awake warming his heart. 

Kaito shot back a text, asking how his day was going, and set about getting ready for his day. 

-

Eight hours and three shows later, Kaito was starting to get a bit worried that Saguru hadn’t texted him back yet. He’d called once in between his second and third show and now that the fourth show was almost starting, with no text or call or anything of the like from Saguru, Kaito’s nerves were on edge. And his phone was dying. And he’d forgotten to pack his phone charger. 

The set manager called his name and Kaito begrudgingly sent one last text to Saguru before switching his phone off to conserve the last 5% of his phone’s battery, and started toward the closed curtains. 

-

It had been 12 hours now. Kaito turned his phone over in his hands as he sat in the back of the taxi that was taking him back to his hotel and tried to remind himself that Saguru was an adult with a job that demanded a lot of his attention. Solving murders and burglaries and the like. But he usually at least kept him updated. Unbidden, thoughts of Saguru being hurt on a case  _ or worse,  _ sprung into his mind and Kaito twisted his fingers together, anxious to get back to his room and plug in his phone. He took in a deep breath as the taxi pulled in front of his hotel.

He paid the cab driver and made his way up to his room, his dead phone sitting like lead in his back pocket as he opened the door. Immediately, he became aware that there was someone else in the room and he flattened himself against the wall. Someone was in his hotel bed, but it was too dark to make out who they were. Kaito tried to run through who it could possibly be -  _ a rival, a detective who’d figured out he was Kaitou Kid lying in wait, a random lost stranger?  _

The person occupying his bed propped themself up on their elbow to look at him and then promptly flopped back down. 

“Are you going to come in?” A voice that sounded a lot like Saguru’s asked. Kaito shut the door and hurriedly shucked off his bag and shoes. 

Saguru smiled when Kaito joined him under the covers and twined their fingers together between them. He said nothing else. 

“What are you doing here? Are you alright?” Kaito’s anxiety still thrummed through him and Saguru chuckled, brushing his thumb lightly over Kaito’s knuckles to sooth him. 

“Jet lag.” Saguru murmured.

“Why--” 

“Missed you,” Saguru breathed and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him, “Do you realize you called me 15 times on Tuesday? Thought you might have missed me too.” 

Kaito wanted to say something else, but as he fell into the warmth of the bed and Saguru’s embrace, his eyes started to droop, the anxiety that had been coursing through him all day settling down and leaving him exhausted. 

Kaito sighed, a fond smile crossing his face as he curled up into Saguru’s chest and closed his eyes. They would work this out in the morning. 


End file.
